dinner date
by lizzington.life
Summary: AN: that's a more than fluffy one-shot and maybe I might continue with another chapter I don't know yet. Set somewhere in Season 2! So no pregnancy and no Tom. And my English is not the best and I have no beta reader sorry. [Lizzington]
1. Chapter 1

****AN:**** that's a more than fluffy one-shot and maybe I might continue with another chapter I don't know yet. Set somewhere in Season 2! So no pregnancy and no Tom. And my English is not the best and I have no beta reader sorry. [Lizzington]

-  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** I do not own TBL

He'd asked her if she wanted to come to his current safe house so they could have dinner together. Of course she agreed to come over. She couldn't help herself but feel nervous. It's not like they never had dinner before but things are different now. They grew closer again. Every time he was around her she became extremely nervous.

She knocked at Red's door at exactly seven o'clock. He opened the door for her and handed her a single rose, red of course. "Hey Sweetheart, come on in and make yourself at home." He said while holding the door for her so she could step in. "Thanks Red."

He put his arm around her, his hand rested on the small of her back, and led her through the house. He leant closer to her and whispered something in her ear that makes her shiver.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth", he said in awe. She blushed deeply at his words. _It can't possibly surprise you that that's what he thinks, can it?_ Her mind asked.

There's a table set in the dining room of the house. In the middle of the table she spotted a bunch of roses. The same kind he just gave her two minutes ago. She also spotted some candles in the back of the room.

He could feel her tense for a little moment and took her hand into his hand. The fingers of his hand gently touching the back of hers. Her blush just deepened.

He came out of the kitchen with two bowls. Red put one in front of her and then seats himself down with the other one. The conversation was light and both were completely comfortable around each other.

After dinner they decided to watch a movie on the sofa. He'd just started to lit a fire. "What do you want to watch? I don't have many movies but I think you'll like some of them." He took her hand in his _again_ and pulled her with him to the library. He had a little movie collection with movies like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , _The Notebook_ and _Dear John_. She looked around and found some other movies as well.

After they chose a movie they had returned to the sofa. Liz sat on one end of it and red sat next to her, really close. They watched the movie in silence. From the corner of his eyes he watched her watch the movie. He smiled various times at her.

During the movie she got oven closer to him, if that was even possible. Lizzie leaned against him and he had his left arm around her waist. She sighed contently.

"Do you like the movie?" he asked. "Yeah it's really good." He smiled at her and their eyes met once again. They stared at each other, unable to look away. Her face turned into a smile and in this moment he realized that there was no need for the lights because her smile could illuminate the whole house.

His heart filled with pure happiness. And he smiled back at her.

After a long moment they returned their attention to the movie but that didn't stop them from cuddling. Her head moved from his shoulder to his chest and he pulled her even closer. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down to place a kiss on her hair. Liz felt totally realexed against him.

Neither of them wanted the evening to end and neither of them wanted to move once the movie was over. Being in his arms always made her feel safe and having her in his arms always made him realize just how much he loves her.

He heard her yawn and he knew that they couldn't sleep like that, on the sofa. "Lizzie", he whispered because he didn't want to scare her if she'd already be asleep. "Mhmm.."

"We're both tired Sweetheart.", he simply told her "but I... I don't want you to leave."

"Neither do I", she mumbled back. It was like his heart missed a beat. In that moment he knew he couldn't get any happier.

 **end, there will probably be a second chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

See the end of the chapter for notes.

"neither do I", she mumbled back. It was like his heart missed a beat. At that moment he knew he couldn't get any happier.

until he got.

Red eyes searched Liz ones. He found a pair of blue ocean eyes, and he couldn't take his eyes off hers. It was like looking right through her. It was like seeing her soul. Liz let out a puff of air, breaking their eye contact, her eyes flicked up to Red's lips. She bit her bottom lip softly as he pulled her closer.

By now she was straddling him. One of his hands laid softly on the small of her back and the other one was tangled into her brown hair. _Oh that hair._

Red's eyed flicked down to Liz' as well, wondering how they would taste. They slowly leaned closer until they stopped a few inches apart. They could both feel the other ones warm breath. Red brought a hand up to tuck a loose strand behind her ear and smiled warmly at her.

Liz finally closed the small gap between them, pressing her soft lips to his. He let out a soft moan as their lips finally touched for the first time and let his hands wander further up her back. He let one hand slip under the hem of her blouse and drew some random pattern onto her bare back which caused her to moan in response.

When their need for oxygen became too much they pulled away. Liz eyes were still closed, and she wore a smile on her face as she tried to get her breath under control. Red slowly opened his eyes and stared at Liz in wonder.

-  
He was right, her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla and Lizzie. His Lizzie. She snuggled closer to his chest as he pulled his arms around her. „ Hey Sweetheart, would you maybe like to stay? I mean you don't have to but I'd love to have you over." _he's kinda cute when he's nervous._

„ I'd love that really much, Red."

He picked her up and carried her to one of his bedrooms. She had stayed over several times before but today was the first time they actually shared a bed together.

And they would share many more night together, in the same bed.


End file.
